Super Smash Bros. Extreme Showdown
'' '' 'Super Smash Bros. Extreme Showdown ' is a upcoming, fighting game for the Nintendo Wii U, J-STORM and the Nintendo Wii. Like Ultra Fever, it features fast-paced fights but now this game has Tournanment Mode and Adventure Mode, as the previous game does not have those modes. It will feature over 60 characters in this game. Characters Masahiro Sakurai announced that this game will feature over 60 characters, which will include most or all the veterans and several newcomers. Of these, only the characters that are starters in Collision, Free-for-All, Madness, Showdown and Strife are default and the rest are unlockable. Also, the Sonic the Hedgehog ''series is now one of the few series to have 3 characters now, with Shadow debuting as a playable in Ultra Fever and Blaze the Cat in this game. Below are the characters that are going to be in the game. Firstly are the characters who appeared in Collision: *Mario *Luigi (Unlockable) *Peach *Rosalina (Unlockable) *Bowser *Bowser Jr (Unlockable) *Donkey Kong *Diddy Kong *Dixie Kong (Unlockable) *King K. Rool (Unlockable) *Link *Zelda *Sheik *Impa *Ganondorf (Unlockable) *Toon Link (Unlockable) *Samus *Zero Suit Samus *Ridley (Unlockable) *Yoshi *Kirby *King Dedede *Meta Knight (Unlockable) *Fox *Falco (Unlockable) *Krystal *Wolf (Unlockable) *Pikachu *Jigglypuff (Unlockable) *Charizard *Mewtwo (Unlockable) *Greninja *Lucario (Unlockable) *Marth *Ike (Unlockable) *Robin *Tiki *Matthew *Pit *Palutena (Unlockable) *Ness (Unlockable) *Lucas *Porky (Unlockable) *Captain Falcon *Black Shadow (Unlockable) *Wario *Mr. Game & Watch (Unlockable) *Olimar *R.O.B (Unlockable) *Villager *Excitebiker (Unlockable) *Little Mac *Ice Climbers *Takamaru *Shulk (Unlockable) *Sukapon *Chibi-Robo *Sonic *Mega Man (Unlockable) *Pac-Man (Unlockable) Next, these are the characters that debuted in Free-for-All. *Ghirahim *Tetra (Unlockable) *Meloetta (Unlockable) *Rayman *Heihachi (Unlockable) *Mickey Mouse Then, here are the characters that debuted in Madness. *Priam *Wii Fit Trainer *Dillon *Mii Fighters *Toad (Unlockable) *Baby Bros (Unlockable) *Kamek (Unlockable) *Poo (Unlockable) *Anthony Higgs (Unlockable) *Magnus (Unlockable) *Mach Rider (Unlockable) *Saki Amamiya (Unlockable) Here are the debuted characters of Showdown. *Isaac *Dr. Mario (Unlockable) *Skull Kid (Unlockable) *Galacta Knight (Unlockable) *Genesect (Unlockable) *Samurai Goroh (Unlockable) *Medusa (Unlockable) *Duck Hunt (Unlockable) Finally, here are the characters from Strife. *Wolf Link *Roy (Unlockable) *Timber (Unlockable) *Waluigi (Unlockable) *Kumatora (Unlockable) *Poppy Bros. Jr (Unlockable) *Toon Zelda (Unlockable) *Zoroark (Unlockable) *Nuzleaf (Unlockable) *Lord Gaol (Unlockable) *Captain Rainbow (Unlockable) And last, but not least, are the characters that debuted in Ultra Fever and this game. *Shadow *Blaze (Unlockable) *Sceptile *Magolor (Unlockable) *Professor Layton *Lucina (Unlockable) *Chrom Game Modes Single Player These modes can only be played by one player, meaning that more than one player cannot accept it. Below are all the single player modes. Adventure Mode (Secrets of the Showdown) ''Main Article: Super Smash Bros. Extreme Showdown/Secrets of the Showdown All-Star Mode Unlike in Melee and Brawl, All-Star Mode is available from the start. However, this is the only game mode for more than one player that can play this mode, but cannot be played over 2 players. Also, if players play this mode from the start and haven't unlocked any characters, they will face off the default characters. The list will be coming soon, after the unlockable content has been finished. Category:Video Games Category:Super Smash Bros. Games Category:Nintendo Wii U Games Category:J-STORM Games Category:Wii Games